leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank/Background
Lore The city of Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry. The unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll on the city. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral students from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgement on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since so often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. His travels led him to the one location in Valoran where unique beings have a place - the League of Legends. Fortunately, he was easily able to adapt his design to suit the rigors he would face on the Fields of Justice. "Though Blitzcrank may batter anything that stands in his way, he really has a heart of gold...encased in a framework of iron...in a carapace of steel." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development * ''Blitzcrank was designed by Ezreal. Blitzcrank concept 1.jpg|Blitzcrank concept 1 Blitzcrank concept 2.jpg|Blitzcrank concept 2 Blitzzz.jpg|New Blitzcrank splash art Patch history : Mana cost increased to 120 from 110. V1.0.0.154: * : Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60 * : Will now give vision when it hits a target. V1.0.0.150: * Stats: ** Base Health reduced to 518 from 568. ** Health per level reduced 95 from 100. V1.0.0.139: * Updated "Playing Against" tips. V1.0.0.136: * : ** Damage increased to 80/135/190/245/300 (+1.0 per ability power) from 60/120/180/240/300 (+0.8 per ability power). ** Mana cost reduced to 110 from 140. V1.0.0.123: * : ** Fixed a bug where it could be bypassed if the damage taken would instantly kill him. ** Fixed a bug where it would activate when the cooldown expired even if not taking damage. * Fixed a bug where failed to grant lifesteal effects. V1.0.0.121: * now has a proper animation. V1.0.0.120: * Blitzcrank will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful . V1.0.0.106: * no longer has a movement speed reduction when it ends. * Fixed a bug where was not breaking spell shields. * Fixed a bug where and did not display the hit particle when they killed a unit. * Base attack speed increased. This should enhance the effectiveness of the attack speed portion of . * Updated recommended items. V1.0.0.104: * Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. V1.0.0.103: * Stats: ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 36. ** Mana Barrier no longer uses (or refunds) Blitzcrank's mana when it is activated. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. ** Now reduces movement speed by 75 instead of 25% , which also fixes an edge case bug. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 30 from 40. ** No longer targets stealthed units. V1.0.0.101: * now resets the auto-attack timer. V1.0.0.98: * cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 22/21/20/19/18. * cooldown reduced to 20 from 22. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a bug with that allowed instant cast teleport (such as ) spells to teleport people out of a grab after it had already hit and they were in the process of being pulled. V1.0.0.94: * Added a timer to indicate when can be used again. * now silences for 0.5 seconds. * is no longer dodgeable. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug where cooldown was 12/10/8/6/4 instead of 9/8/7/6/5. * Rusty Blitzcrank skin: ** Fixed a bug where the hand projectile was showing up as the original color while using a skin. ** Updated the texture with a new coat of rust. V1.0.0.86: * : removed the slow particle from the affected target. * 's tooltip now shows the bonus damage based on Blitzcrank's ability power. V1.0.0.70: * now applies additive attack and movement speed boosts rather than multiplicative. * pull back speed increased. V1.0.0.61: * Updated recommended items. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. V1.0.0.58: * Fixed a bug where the “Hold” key was stopping move abilities like Blitzcrank’s . V1.0.0.52: * damage increased to 250/375/500 from 200/300/400. V0.9.25.34: * Updated secondary / critical strike animations. V0.9.25.24: * projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1550. * : ** It no longer silences. ** Reduced cooldown to 40 from 60. V0.9.25.21: * Stats: ** Health per Level reduced to 100 from 104. ** Crit per Level reduced to .3 from .4. * : ** Projectile Speed reduced to 1550 from 1700. ** Mana Cost increased to 140 from 130. * Stun Duration reduced to .5 from .75. * : ** Cooldown increased to 60 from 45. ** Silence Duration modified to 3 from 3/4/5. * proc changed to 20% of Maximum Health from 200 Health. V0.9.22.18: * : Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5 from 8/7/6/5/4. * : ** Range increased to 1050 from 1000. ** Cooldown increased to 22/21/20/19/18 from 20/19/18/17/16. ** Ability Power Ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * : Cooldown increased to 22 from 20. V0.9.22.16: Added * : Blitzcrank fires his right hand to grab an opponent on its path, dealing damage and dragging it back to him. * : Blitzcrank super charges himself to increase Movement Speed and Attack Speed. However, when this effect ends his movement speed is decreased by 25% for 3 seconds. * : Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next attack deal double damage and pop up his target into the air. * (Ultimate): While Static Field is ready to be activated, lighting arcs off of Blitzcrank to hit a random nearby enemy every 3.5 seconds. Active: Deals a large amount of Magic Damage and silences nearby enemy champions. * (Innate): Blitzcrank's Mana Barrier can activate once a minute when he hits 200 Health. This creates a Mana Shield, which absorbs damage dealt to Blitzcrank, up to 50% of his current mana, lasts 10 seconds and refunds any unspent mana.}} Category:Champion backgrounds